The Conduit Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone
by revamped20
Summary: AU story. A few hours before the beast attack New Marais. Cole, Zeke, Kuo, and Nix find Harry and his family the Dursley at a zoo. Then two things happen one that gets cops involved and the other is that gets Harry someone that will love for all eternity.
1. Chapter 1

The Conduit Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter/Infamous Crossover 

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Infamous (Sucker Punch)

"Man that is cold" people talking.  
>'That is weird' people thinking.<br>_Hello human_ Fawkes mental talking.  
><em><strong>Harry Potter<strong>_ Something that important.

Summary: A few hours before the beast attack New Marais. Cole, Zeke, Kuo, and Nix find Harry and his family the Dursley at a zoo. Then two things happen one that gets cops involved and the other is that gets Harry someone that will love for all eternity.

Prologue

New Marais Zoo

"Cole man why are we here. Don't we have something we could be doing right now like looking for any more blast cores or even the last of the blast shards. I know you got most of them but you think finding all of them would help you even more. Plus the beast is almost here." said Zeke trying figure why they were not preparing for the beast arrival.

"Your right Zeke but as you said I have most the blast shards and all the blast cores there is only a few shards left and it won't take me long to get those, and yes Zeke I can almost feel the beast getting closer. But the reason we are here is well I know this might sound strange but I have this feeling that we need to be here for some reason." said Cole.

"Now that you mentioned that I have that feeling to." said Kuo.

"Man now that both of said that I have it to but, it don't now why man but I feel it stronger for me. Like some part of me is in pain." said Nix.

"This must be some kind of conduit thing going on. Maybe a conduit is close by and in trouble or something. Let's go find out do you know were it is coming from?" asked Zeke.

After walking around for a few minutes the group sees something that would make the militia join even if it only for a few minutes. They see a two parents standing by watching with smiles in their faces as a walrus child beats the snot out of a frail looking boy they also hear the parents say. "Teach the freak to keep something from you Dudley. You are making me a proud father." "Oh Dudders you make mum proud at how strong you are." the boy kept in doing what he was doing with a fake smile on his fat face. The group did not know what he was holding but they had to stop it. They did not see Nix's red eyes filled with rage.

"Hey stop your fat son from doing what he is doing or you're going to be in a lot pain man, and I mean a lot of pain." said an enraged Nix.

"Why are trying to protect this freak mom and daddy says that I get what ever I want and he is holding something and I WANT IT KNOW." said the child walrus known as Dudley.

"Don't help me, my uncle will only make you disappear like he did to that person who help me at home." said the frail boy.

"I told you never to speak of that stupid American who should have know better than to help a freak like you." said the fat walrus.

"Wait was he white six feet four inches tall?" asked Kuo.

"Yup that was him. He should have stayed out of our bi-. Hay wait what are you doing." angrily said the fat walrus.

"Well sir the man that you "made disappear" was a NSA agent that we have been looking for. By the way you should know that you won't get charged over here but in Britain were all this took place you will be charged with everything you just confessed to." said Kuo.

"Well it is too bad that I won't be going to trial because you four and the kid die right here and now." said the fat walrus.

"No you will not be doing anything of the sorts you three will be going to jail here for attempted murder of four adults and a child and what looks like the abuse of a child." said a group of cops who had been eating at the zoo and heard the commotion.

"Well I could just pay you cops some money that I got from the freaks somewhat useless parents who were paying use to look after him after they got killed." he looked at the boy as he said that.

The horse-faced woman said. "Of course they paid for use to look after you bit we felt we deserved it more than a freak like you. And until know you were paying for everything we owned in the UK."

That was when something in Harry changed. His body began to glow causing everyone to shield their eyes from the light.

"My parents gave you money to help me and you used on yourself. I worked myself tired doing everything for you three that I saw as family I did fat Dudley chores, I cooked for you three and I asked for nothing in return. You told when I was five that you did not have money for a single Christmas presents me that you only had money them for Dudley. You gave him nineteen Christmas presents that year. Did you ever care about me?" asked Harry.

"No all three of us hate with you." said the horse-faced woman.

"Police officers take away my aunt and uncle but please leave my cousin alone. He was only fake hitting me." said Harry who then looked at his aunt and uncle saying. "Oh and by the way you two won't be going back to privet drive because, well you see you don't own it any more because Dudley and I have been slowly taking everything from under your noses. He is smarter, stronger, and less fat than you think."

After Harry said that Dudley removed extra balled up clothes that he kept infer his clothes and removed the fake skin he kept around his face. He know look like someone who was an urban explorer.

"Man it is good to get rid of all that fake stuff I was wearing. I have been wearing that stuff off and on for three years. I only took it off to sleep, or do other things that it would get in the way of." said the now fitter looking Dudley.

After Dudley said that Harry's uncle broke free of the cops and ran towards Harry with one of the officers nightsticks. He had just tackled Harry and started betting him with in an inch of his life when the cops got to him and stopped him.

"NO!" yelled Nix and Dudley at the same time. Nix got him first and when Harry and Nix hands touched each other a couple if things happened. The first to happen was that both Harry and Nix were surrounded by a blinding light that formed a dome. The second thing that happened was everyone could hear some kind of beautiful song that made everyone fill at peace. The third thing to happen was a strange energy pulsed off the dome, which was felt all the way in the UK by who were supernatural or had supernatural abilities (A/N: which conduits fall into this category). The forth thing was in three room across the world, one being in the offices American Ministry of Magic, the second being the British Ministry of Magic, and lastly Hogwarts a book opened up and a quill started to write. In both of the Ministries of Magic in the were Unspeakable we would keep track of objects and other of importance one of them being the Book of Soul bonds someone who was in each of their respective books, in both books two names appeared _**July 21st 2005**____**Soul Bond of Harry James Potter and Nix Potter née LeBlanc. Location of bond: New Marais, United States. Bond phase: two**_. The bond surprised the Unspeakable in both Ministries, because a soul bond is something that does not happen to often, also finding one that started in the second phase means that ether one or both people were power to jump the bond to the second phase and it is something needs to be watched over from the shadows and protected if need be. The reason for the protection of the people in the soul bond was so that certain people in power could not get a hold of this information and use it against the people who were in the soul bond, the British Unspeakable would get into contact with the American Ministry to see if they would watch over the Potters until they could be brought over to Britain discreetly and safely. While at Hogwarts two new names appeared in the Book of Students one appearing next to Harry Potter that name being _**Nix Potter née LeBlanc**_ the other appearing a few pages before the Potters that name being _**Dudley Dursley**_. Back in Mew Marais the dome sent out one final pulse this on cased the change in the conduits outside of the dome not one three would know what changed in them but the felt that it was ok.

While all this was going on Cole told the cops. "Get them out of here we will try to find out what is going on."

The cops understood what he meant because he was the man who had saved a lot in this cops town from the militia a while back and they trusted him when the odd things started happening around town.

"Who long do you think the dome thing will be up sir?" asked Dudley.

"I don't know what it is or what is causing it. And don't call me sir it makes me fell old." said Cole.

"I think I found the right person to give this power to." said a dark skinned man with red eyes and a red coat. Everyone looked surprised at the man in front if them he said. "What's wrong Cole you look like you have a ghost."

"John how were you survive the ray sphere explosion, I saw you get vaporized?" asked Cole.

"Well my friend there is something I wish I didn't have tell you." John said.

"John what ever it is-" Cole started say but was interrupted by John.

"Cole in am the beast and I can't take killing more people. But I know of a way to stop my pain and get rid of the Ray Field Plague," said John as he was walking to the dome. "You see the kid in there is like use four of us out here he is a conduit and yes kid you are also conduit I can feel it in you, but he is something special he will be able gain control of the beast's power. He also is going to need you three well four if you count the girl in there, you see as Kessler said to me "You have a great destiny ahead of you." that kid also has a great destiny ahead of him."

"So you have been the causes of all death and destruction on the east coast." said angry Cole.

"Yes it is my fault but now I am where to make it right. I will be giving the kid all my powers." said John looking at the dome that as the glow was starting to dim.

"Dude you are giving a kid a destructive power. What is wrong with you." said Zeke.

"I know Harry can handle the power. You might think I am crazy for saying that but once younger over heard my parents say that there is something called magic and someone out there thinks that Harry's magic is super strong." said Dudley.

"That maybe what I feel coming off him that let's me believe that he will be able to control these powers and not have to kill people to waken one conduit. I think both you and him will be able to help him stop the Ray Field Plague." said John as the dome disappeared showing not one but two kids holding hand and smiling at each other.

"Hey kid what happened to Nix have you seen here, she should be right were you are, and just are you and how did you get in there?" asked Cole.

"It's me man I am right here." said the young girl who was Nix.

"Wait a second you can't be Nix one she is older than you, two you don't look anything like her, and three you don't have fire abilities." said Kuo.

"First off shut up I am me, I don't know why I look like this, and for the thing about my fire abilities is they were kind of forced onto me by someone I don't remember who it was but they are gone now think is still have my teleporting ability." said a younger looking Nix.

"I need you two let go so that the boy can take my powers, you will all need to help him learn to control his powers." said John.

"If you giving him you powers will that mean he can turn into that giant monster creature thing like you?" asked Zeke.

"No, his ability maybe different or it might be the same you just half to see." said John walking over to Harry who was looked like he might understand what was going on. "Are you ready this is going to hurt a lot?" asked John.

"Yes, let's get this over with." said Harry.

John then walked over to Harry putting his hands on Harry's shoulders and started transferring his power to Harry. It took a few minutes for it to finish when it was done John started to fall until Cole caught him saying. "It's done John you don't have to worry about hurting anyone else."

"Thank you Cole you have been a good friend. One last thing before I go, please take care of yourself and each other people and watch out for vampires." said John falling to pieces as he died.

They looked at Harry was standing were John had left him. Zeke then said. "Man it looks like there is a war going on inside his head."

"I hope comes out the winner over the beast or we are all dead and John was wrong." said Kuo.

"No, I know my Harry will make it. What did I say something weird." said Nix wondering why people were staring at her oddly.

"You just called him your Harry," said Cole. "You kind sounded of like you owned him."

"She doesn't own him it is part of the bond that both they now share. Most people would call them soul mates which in away they are." said a man in a suit.

"That is nice to know but a couple things. Who are you and how did you get here?" asked Zeke.

"My name is Edward and I have been watching all for a while. Don't worry Mr. McGrath I mean no one here any harm. I just want to make sure that Mr. Potter is safe, so can we please get him to the safe house. I well explain everything when we get there. Oh and could someone grab Mr. Potter before he falls." said Edward.

After everyone left the zoo and got to the safe house. Edward started to explain what happened to Harry and Nix and how the were husband and wife in the magical world. He then explained about the magical world.

"So as you can see what Harry did was somewhat similar to what you did back at Empire City Mr. McGrath." said Edward.

"Call me Cole and let get this straight there was a man that who started a magical war that made world war two look like a picnic." said Cole.

"Got that right, most people can say Hitler's name without fear that they are going to die where they stand. But over in magical Britain can't say his name out of fear except for a couple people. I mean the guy died about seven going on eight years ago. The reason people are fear his name is because we think he cast a very dark spell called a taboo." said Edward.

"What is all this taboo mumbo jumbo you are speaking about? I know what taboo means something forbidden. Hey I paid some attention in school." said Zeke.

"I know Zeke remember we went to the same school together." said Cole.

"Zeke is right, is ok if I call you Zeke," asked Edward which shook head yes to. "Well you see the taboo spell is the second most dark spell in all of the magical world the first being the spell to make a Horcrux. No one knows the spell to make something or someone into something called a Horcrux. The taboo is a spell and a ritual where the caster sacrifices a newborn magical baby to something, we know something's about it but we don't know everything about the taboo spell." said Edward.

"Man that is an awful thing to do and you are saying my Harry took down this psycho when he was one?" asked Nix

"We don't know the whole story of what happened but-" Edward started to say when everyone heard this ear splitting scream and weird green mist coming off of Harry. "I was afraid of that." As Edward finished saying that Harry started to thrashing about the bed he was laying on.

Cole rushed over to see if he could hold Harry down. When he touched Harry a light went between him and Harry. After the light died down everyone heard a voice say. _**The boy who has defied the dark lord has gained three of the four powers he needs to bring down the corruption that stains the**____**British Isles**__**, with this power he help the oppressed, the downtrodden, and those who are seen as weak. He will lead a rebellion against those who take what they want when they want. He will be help by the lighting man who he sees as father, the funny man who he sees as a good uncle, the woman with an icy heart that will be thawed by the lightning man giving him someone who will act as his mother, the only living member of his birth family who cared for him, and the woman who's his soul is bonded with will give him the love he needs as his wife. These four and any who are willing to give all that they have will gain a gift through the boy they will be his true allies. The ones who are his true allies will be the only ones to be able to hear this prophecy to everyone else or people who are false allies in it for their own gain well never hear this prophecy. Do not talk to or tell anyone what you have heard. The boy who lived will know if you are one of his true allies are one of the false allies. Momentary loss of believing in the boy does not mean that you are false with it just means you lost the path. He Will Save Us All. Remember that will be the rallying cry for the revolution to begin**_.

"What was that, I just heard something in my head?" asked Cole.

"You heard it to? Weird brother, it was kid of cool though. Hay Cole I guess you are the lightning man, I am the funny man, Kuo is the woman with icy heart you are going to thaw, the kid over there is the living family that cared for him, and Nix is his soul mate."

"Zeke you just summed up the prophecy for us all, and I guess since I also heard the prophecy I am one of the true allies that will help in the revolution he is going to start sooner or later. Well I always wanted to be known for something." said Edward.

"Well I guess were all going to need passports man, and I am my Harry's wife but won't people think we are to young to be married." said Nix who was holding her Harry's head in her lap and running her fingers through his messy hair.

"But I wonder if love is the first power and Nix gives him that, and the control over the powers John had given him I wonder what the other power he has and what he will gain?" asked Kuo.

Edward started say something when burst of flames appeared on the bed next to Harry it was a phoenix that then thought to everyone. _I have not seen him since he was a baby. Any ways I always find some humans to have the courage to help others and expect to get nothing in return. Just so you know we will be awake in a few minutes, but before I go a year from now when you five are vampires. Yes you will soon meet an old vampire that goes by the name Blood Mary; she will take Harry and make him her first vampire in over sixty years. But not worry she will not be able to control him for she knows not that the power he now holds. It will turn her from a master to a servant in a few hours after a single drop of his blood flows through her body. Also be ready because soon he will lead a revolution with the help of magical beings, and other conduits that he will awaken. I must go but one last thing before I do go I hear you are having problems with a virus that is killing people. I will return in a days to you sir bringing you__Phoenix__tears which will help with the virus and if any Phoenix are over ask them politely to help you the virus. So long for now you will see me again._ Thought to the in there heads before leaving in a burst of flames.

"Oh man what hit me Dudley, and where are we?" asked Harry to Dudley.

"Well do you want the long version or the short version?" asked Dudley.

"For some reason I feel the need for the long version, so I can understand why I woke up looking into my Nix's eyes. Please explain to me why I just said that." said Harry.

Dudley started to explain what happened to him at the zoo, who the people around him are, that both of them are special, the girl he is laying on is his wife which caused Harry to pass out for a few seconds, that he would become a revolutionary in Britain helping bringing around change for magical people and creatures like them, and that he had people that will help him with his destiny.

"Wow that is a lot to put on someone. Well at least I will have you and people that I cam call a family in away." said Harry was still lying on his Nix's lap not that she cared about him being there.

"Oops I forgot to tell you, that you will also turn into a vampire, who then turns us into vampires but I don't think your family hold against you if it is something you can't control." said Dudley everyone that would be part of Harry's family agreed that they would not blame him.

For the rest of the night until Harry, Nix, and Dudley went to sleep they talked and learned a lot about each other. The next day the found out that John had been right that Harry did have the ability to wake up the conduit gene with out killing people. The also saw trucks with some kind of medicine coming in to New Marais to help the sick. In the next few weeks the sick all over the country would be held by this cure. Also in this time Harry started training to control the lightning that accidentally found out he had by of course "accidentally" zapping someone that was hitting on his Nix, found cute but told him she could protect herself. From then on Harry started training with Cole and the other people to control his powers and to learn other things he need to know. Then as the weeks passed and he got better with his control of his powers got better an event that would later be called the Festival of Blood, not just by the magical community but my magical creatures that talked with what use to be Bloody Mary's vampires became know as Potter's vampires. As for his aunt and uncle it became mystery how they died in jail not really but who would say anything about people who stole money from a child and also beat him, starved him and worked him close to death.

A/N: Well this is another story beginning. I hope all those people who like the pirate wizard will also like this one. Do not worry my fans the pirate wizard will still be continuing. I just wanted something else to also right. It will probably be one pirate wizard then one conduit wizard through each of the seven books that u am planning on doing. Now for the question Harry, Nix, Dudley, Cole, Kuo, and Zeke are vampires and yes I got the idea from Infamous 2 DLC: the Festival of blood so don't hate me because of it. It is just something I wanted to do. Now here question who should be a part of Harry's true allies should they stay human, wizard or whatever or should they be vampire remember the vampire strain Harry has is different you find out about all the differences later on, back to question who should be part of the false allies. Dumbledore will not be manipulator in this story.

Thank you to all the fans and please read & review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Conduit Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter/Infamous Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Infamous (Sucker Punch)

"Man that is cold" people talking.

'That is weird' people thinking.

'_Hello human_' Fawkes mental talking.

'**_Harry Potter_**' Something that important.

Summary: A few hours before the beast attack New Marais. Cole, Zeke, Kuo, and Nix find Harry and his family the Dursley at a zoo. Then two things happen one that gets cops involved and the other is that gets Harry someone that will love for all eternity.

Chapter 1: The conduit get his letter and a meeting a few of his True Allies

Hogwarts July 29, 2007

"Headmaster is it time for Harry to rejoin the wizarding world?" asked a person holding three letters.

"Well yes and no. Do you remember an event over in the states called the Festival of Blood?" asked the headmaster.

"Oh yes I remember that terrible day but not much information left the states about that event. Headmaster is there something you have not told the governors of the school or the rest of the staff?" asked the person still holding the letters.

"Yes I was actually called over to help erase some of the muggles memories of the event. Well you see as I was working with the other American Obliviators I started feeling as if someone or something was watching me but was not out to hurt me. I then saw a Obliviator holding someone who look human in the shadows of a building when i asked the Obliviator who the person that he was keeping in the in the shadows was. Do you want to know what he told me Minerva?" said the headmaster.

"Yes headmaster I would like to know, does it affect the school?" asked Minerva.

"In away yes, but I have already taken steps to protect the students and staff. But let me go ahead and tell you what he said. You see the person he had been talking to used to be part of the local vampire group that had a sudden shift in power. This shift in power was not something that he and some others did not like and they did not like the new person in charge. So when the power changed from the previous master to the new master, a few went rouge-" the headmaster started to say before Minerva him yelling.

"What do you mean rouge vampires headmaster? Are you saying you left those animals alive?" said Minerva.

"Well Minerva if you had let me finish what I was going to say, you would know that I would never let a rouge vampire just go on killing. You see the new master is no other than Mr. Potter and before you ask he was forced to become a vampire. Well as you can guess how surprised I was when he showed walking in the sun with too people fallowing him and a lady walking hand-in-hand with him they came over and looked at the rouge vampire and he said to the vampire "I am going to give you one chance join me or I will stake you right here and now" and the rouge thought for a few minutes and asked I if he could talk to his old master, well long story short as the muggles would say the rouge joined the group and was asked to talk to any other rouge vampires and bring them to him for the same deal." said the headmaster.

"Was that it did you talk to Mr. Potter?" asked Minerva.

"Yes I did, I even got to talk to his wife who he sadly attacked a long with the rest of his new family. Before you say anything he has had time to control his hunger, he said that they drink fake blood and some can eat food. If you want to talk to him you can come with me to give him these letters, we will be heading to potter manor where he his new family and the vampire that work for him live. I just need Fawkes to go ahead of us to tell them we are coming to meet them." said the headmaster.

"Well send him off already headmaster." said an annoyed looking Minerva.

"He has already left." said the headmaster not even worried about McGonagall's anger which is a very scary to have directed at you.

A few minutes later Fawkes came back holding a letter for the headmaster it read '**_You are aloud safe passage into my family house. Please bring these people with you who will also be aloud safe passage but the will be watched by my people when you and them get here: the Lovegoods, the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flickwick. Thank you and see you at the front gate when you arrive. Your vampire friends Harry Potter and his wife Nix Potter_.**'

"Minerva, could you please get Severus, Pomona, and Filius for me. I will be getting the other people Harry has asked for. Meet me down in the Great Hall once you have them." said the Headmaster.

A few minutes later in the Great Hall

"I am happy you were all able set aside what you were doing at this time; for you see Harry Potter has invited use to meet and talk with him. Also at that time that deliver three letter to Harry. Any questions?" asked the headmaster.

"Why are there three letter Professor?" asked someone.

"You will find out when we get there." said the headmaster.

"How are we getting to where ever Harry is?" asked someone.

"Well there is a little house that Harry owns that is right outside the Potter estate. We will be using the floo network and meeting him at the front gate. The name you need to say is John's Place" said the headmaster.

As everyone left via the floo network an reappeared at the destination, they all saw a painting with a sign below it with a poem that read '**_This is the man that held the great weight of destiny on his shoulders and he did it all alone, he knew it would cost him everything, but he took it without a second thought, he fell to the stress of all that heavy weight that was on his shoulders, now a good and strong man is gone, but even in death he taught us that one person can not take the weight of destiny on their shoulders alone, you need the help of others to help you carry the weight of destiny_**.'

"That is a sad poem, but it is something that we all need to learn. Or we may also fall at whatever we try to do." said the headmaster in a solemn voice.

They all left the building thinking about what they had just read. When they got to the front gate someone asked. "Is this the Potter estate, I didn't think Harry could get in until he was older?"

"Well certain events that someone might tell me that I had been wrong when I thought that I was right. But I will admit that I was wrong. There is something's you should know about Harry. He is a vampire, but I will tell you that it is not my story to tell you it is Harry's story to tell you when and if he wants to. But before any of you try to act out or attack him or his people, let me tell you it is a bad idea and something; that it is a bad idea and something you should not attempt to d-" the headmaster started to say before everyone heard what sounded like a swarm of bats.

"I did not think that Potter manor have a bat problem? The brat can't even keep the house free of pest." said a greasy haired man.

"Oh those are not normal bats, there is only two place that could have them, one being Romania and the other being a city in the States. You do know that those bats are the greatest enemy of Nargales." a man said in voice that sounded as if he was his on little world.

Everyone just thought that he was crazy but they all jump when the bats came together forming something that resembled two humans; one male about four feet eight inches tall with his left eye was red and the right eye was green, the other was a dark skinned woman about four feet three inches tall her left eye was green and her right eye was red. The man then said, "Dumbledore it is nice to see you again. The last time we saw you was about a month or two ago. How have been?"

"Not bad Harry, is there a reason you wanted us to bring some other people with me I was only going to give you, your wife, and your cousin your letter for Hogwarts then go with your family if you need any help at Diagon Alley." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you for the help we would appreciate it, and as for the reason I asked for these other people is so that they don't get angry that I and some of the vampires that work and protect me come to Hogwarts for the next seven years while I am in school and that some of us have odd abilities that would scare a lot of people." said Harry.

"Professor how can a vampire do magic aren't vampires the living and dark evil creatures that just want your blood?" asked one of the red head kids.

"PERCY IGNATIUS WEASLEY, that is the rude and I will have you know that not all vampires are dark creatures. Some of them are very nice to be around. Gilderoy Lockhart is the head of the British vampire aid group. He is a very smart man if you need any help you can always ask and if he can explain about the British vampires." said the older looking female Weasley.

"Molly I think the vampires native to Britain are different the vampires that work for and fallow Mr. Potter. Right Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes we are, but can we talk about that inside. I don't want any unwanted attention while talk." said Harry.

They all then went into Potter Manor. When they were asked if the wanted anything to drink or eat, a few turned the offer down but some took something to drink. As they munched on snacks, Harry started to explain what caused to become married at a young age, who he became what he was, who the people were that lived with him, and some of what the blond haired girl wanted to know. They kept on talking with people from the group that came with Dumbledore and some with the people who lived and worked for Harry. No one saw the sun setting until a little red haired girl and the blond haired girl started to fall asleep, this was when people started leaving and heading back to their homes and the two little girls were taken home by Apparition so that they could get some sleep.

Dumbledore was the last to leave; the reason was to give Harry the letters he asked, "Will you need any help getting to Diagon Alley?"

"I think we will need help. Do you think it would be good idea to take the night bus." said Harry.

"Yes I think the night bus should work well enough." Dumbledore then sighed. "Well with this done now all I have to do is have a meeting with the school governors and the staff about you and your family coming to school. But do not worry I think they will accept you. I will have someone that I trust come and help you with Diagon Alley his name is Hagrid. He is very tall man so I don't think you or anyone could ever miss him. I will tell him to wait for you at the Leaky Cauldron to take you and your family into Diagon Alley. He will be at the Leaky Cauldron at one in the afternoon, does that work for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"That is fine with me. I just hope he does not have problems with me and my kind." said Harry.

"He won't Hagrid is one of the nicest people I have ever had the privilege of knowing." said Dumbledore he then said. "Well if that is all I will see you on September 1 for the start of term."

A/N: Well I hope you liked the story. Sorry for the long wait. Please read & Review. Also HAPPY NEW YEAR


	3. Chapter 3

The Conduit Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter/Infamous Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Infamous (Sucker Punch)

"Man that is cold" people talking.  
>'That is weird' people thinking.<br>_Hello human_ Fawkes  
><em><strong>Harry Potter<strong>_ Something that important.

Summary: A few hours before the beast attack New Marais. Cole, Zeke, Kuo, and Nix find Harry and his family the Dursley at a zoo. Then two things happen one that gets cops involved and the other is that gets Harry someone that will love for all eternity.

Chapter 2: the Conduits go to the Alley

Outside the Leaky Cauldron July 30, 2007

A bang was heard just as a purple triple decker bus appeared to only a select few. After a few minutes seven people got off of the knight bus. As the knight bus left the seven people walked into the Leaky Caldron, they started looking for Hagrid who they were suppose to meet. It took them a second or two to find him. But when they did, he waved them over to him.

"Harry, I haven't seen you since you were a baby." said Hagrid in a booming voice.

"So you knew me when I was a baby?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I was sad to leave you with those muggles." said Hagrid.

"Yes I did have some problems with them. But a lot of good things happened to me." said Harry. Motioning(sp) to the people who he saw as his family.

"It does look like you have a better family now. Well as Professor told you my name is Hagrid, and who might you be?" asked Hagrid

"Well the lovely lady standing next to me is, the love of my life Nix, the strong oddball-" Harry started saying.

"Hay I am not as odd or as crazy as you or your dad." said the boy to Harry's left.

"I have to agree with your cousin there man. Both you can and Cole are crazy in some way. Look at the women both of you are married to." said another man who started walking to the bar.

"Zeke man, if I were you I would leave two angry vampire women who can both do some very strange thing. Alone if you understand what I mean." said a man standing behind Harry.

"As for what the two goof balls behind me, they already said their names. And lastly let me tell you the name of the kind woman behind. Her name is Kuo." said Harry.

After the Hagrid learned everyone's name he walked into a walled in courtyard. Everyone looked at him thinking 'What are we waiting for and why are we back here.'

"Let's see three up two across. Alright everyone needs to take a few steps back," said Hagrid as he taped three bricks he then said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

As they walked into the Alley everyone started looking in every direction trying to take it all in at once. You could see place were you could by books, wands, owls, even a cauldron.

They kept on walking until they reached the front door of a white marble building. Hagrid said, "The one and only Gringotts."

After they walked through the front door they saw another door that was engraved with a poem of sorts it read.

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**__**  
><strong>__**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**__**  
><strong>__**For those who take, but do not earn,**__**  
><strong>__**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**__**  
><strong>__**So if you seek beneath our floors**__**  
><strong>__**A treasure that was never yours,**__**  
><strong>__**Thief, you have been warned, beware**__**  
><strong>__**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

"Oh man Harry I think Nix and Zeke might take that as a challenge to them." said Dudley.

"I don't know what you are talking about man. I would never even think abo-." said Nix.

This made Harry and Cole start laughing. "Oh I know you won't, because if you even think about it I will know. But I would still love you any way." said Harry planting a kiss on Nix's head. This caused her to blush as they started to walk into the bank.

As they walked up to a tell Harry saw who it was and said, "Hello Griphook how are you doing today?" asked Harry.

"Harry how do you know Griphook?" asked Hagrid.

"I am doing fine Mr. Potter. And Hagrid if you are wondering how I know him, we meet at the beginning of the year when he moved here from America and started living in Potter Manor." said Griphook.

"Well that is good we need to get some money for his family and I have a letter from Professor Dumbledore. It is about you know what, in vault you know which." said Hagrid cryptically.

"No young man you will not fallow Hagrid to find out what it is." said Kuo.

"Alright mom, I will got get me, my lovely Nix, and Dudley some money. Griphook how many people can fit into one cart?" asked Harry.

"Well only two plus a goblin but three might be pushing it." said Griphook.

"Ok it will only be me and Zeke so he can keep me out of trouble." said Harry.

"Yah right Zeke keep anyone out of trouble that is funny." said Kuo.

"Hey I can keep the Harry out of trouble. Once in awhile." said Zeke. This caused the other people in the group looked at Zeke like he was joking.

With that Harry and Zeke went with Griphook to get the money and Hagrid went with another goblin to get the package. On the way down the track to get to Harry's money you could hear shoots of joy from two humans and a chuckle from Griphook.

When they got to Harry's vault Griphook step out of the cart and said, "Vault six hundred and eight-seven. Key Please."

They handed Griphook the key that Hagrid gave them before they parted ways. When the vault opened Harry and Zeke saw something that made both of their jaws drop to the ground. When they picked up their jaw Zeke said, "Man, Harry you are loaded. I don't think we should Kou, Nix, or Mary about this or you might have to take them on a shopping spree that might leave you broke."

"I have to tell Nix because she has her ways of getting information out of me. And it is called puppy-dog eyes, the bane of all male's." said Harry.

"So human females can do that too, I know how you fill Harry use male goblins have to deal with it to." said Griphook as he closed the Potter Vault and handed the key to Harry.

They all got back into the cart and head back up to the lobby of the bank. Where Harry pulled Dudley and Nix aside and gave them the money that they would need to get the school supplies he also to Nix about the vault and asked to not tell Kuo or Mary about it, she said that she would not if Harry got her a present.

With everything settled they meet up with Hagrid who looked a little green. They asked him if he was ok, he said he was ok and if he need to stop then he would meet them at Ollivander's wand shop.

Cole asked, "So Harry do you still have the list of what we need?"

"Yup right here." said Harry as he looked of the list.

The list read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**__****_

_**UNIFORM:**____**  
><strong>__**First-year students will require:**____**  
><strong>__**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**____**  
><strong>__**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**__**  
><strong>__**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**__**  
><strong>__**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**____**  
><strong>__**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**__****_

_**COURSE BOOKS:**__**  
><strong>__**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**__**  
><strong>__**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**__**  
><strong>__**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**__**  
><strong>__**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**__**  
><strong>__**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**__**  
><strong>__**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**__**  
><strong>__**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**__**  
><strong>__**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**__**  
><strong>__**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**__****_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT:**____**  
><strong>__**wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set**__**  
><strong>__**glass or crystal phials**__**  
><strong>__**telescope set**__**  
><strong>__**brass scales**__**  
><strong>__**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**__****_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Let's go get Robes for them first then the books and the other stuff that they will need." said Cole.<p>

Not much happened except at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

_**FLASHBACK**__**  
><strong>_

_**They had just finished getting their Robes when a man and boy walked in and looked at them in disgust. They heard the man say, "It looks like Hogwarts is letting anyone in even some things that should not be aloud in."**__****_

_**"And what is that be dad?" asked the boy.**__****_

_**"Americans are stupid and argent. They still have pureblood families in their ministry but they don't believe us purebloods are better than those half-bloods even worse those filthy mudbloods. But what is even worse they have a mudblood as the head of their ministry. And worst of all it's a female mudblood President instead of a pureblood male Minister." said the man. What the man thought to himself was 'When my master comes back maybe he would let me take some men to the states and let me control America for him.'**__****_

_**The man never saw Harry come up to him. When he did see Harry he looked in eye blazing green fire and he said something in the most chilling voice that put fear into everyone. "If I were you I would not let that thought of you trying to take over America; ever come out of your head unless you want to go somewhere that makes Azkaban look like a playground for little kids."**__****_

_**"There is no such place and I don't know what you are talking about boy." said the man.**__****_

_**"Oh there is a place that even your weak master is afraid of. He thinks he can escape death and make people fear him because they say his name Voldemort. " said Harry. When he said the name everyone shuddered except for the people who knew Harry. Harry then said something that would put fear into the man, "When that coward Voldmort comes back to life let him know that I will be the last thing he will ever see."**__****_

_**They left people wondering who these people were that showed no fear but contempt and anger towards to You-Know-Who.**__****_

_**What people did not see was the boy with the man who caused this entire problem smile at Harry. The boy then thought to himself, 'So that is the person that my mom and I heard about two years ago. I am so glad that I do not take after my stupid and argent father.'**__****_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

They had just finished getting the books when Hagrid showed and asked, "So what do you still need?"

"Well a pet and a wand for us. I want to get the pet first then the wand. If that is ok with you Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"That is fine with me." said Hagrid.

So they walked to The Magical Menagerie were they saw cats, rats, toads, and even a few birds of all types.

When that walked all the animals back away front the front of their cages and became very quite, all except for three. A snow white owl, a calico cat, and a black cat, these three creatures got out of their cage and got to who they wanted. The snowy owl rested on Harry's shoulder and started to rub her head against his, the calico meowed at Dudley, and black cat went up to Nix meowing pick up and hug me, which she did.

"Wow those three finally picked someone. They have been here for about four years and they never let anyone close to them. So you must be strong for them to choose you three. Well the cost for the animals with cages and food it will cost you forty sickles or the owl and thirty-five for each of the cats." with animals and cats in their cages they paid an left the shop and headed for the last stop before heading home.

After they got into Ollivander's they waited at the counter for someone to appear. It was not along that they had to wait.

"I was wondering when you would appear in my shop Mr. Potter. You have your father's looks but you have your mother's eyes." said Mr. Ollivander surprising everyone he then said, "If I remember which I do your mother's wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, it was nice wand for charm work. Your father's wand was eleven inches made of mahogany, it was pliable, and it was good for transfiguration. And I'm sorry for what I am about say but I also sold the wand that gave you that scare. It was thirteen-and-a-half inches made Yew. A powerful wand, yes very powerful, and in if got into the wrong hands... which it did, if I hade known what that wand was going out into the world to do-"

"It is not your fault sir. I know this might sound odd but I think that it had to happen. Something might have been better but as my lovely wife here has told me "We may never know what could have happened." plus yes I had a year or two of torment with my aunt and uncle, but I gained more than I lost that day." said Harry. He then got a serious and said, "If you ever find yourself in a war and you think you are in danger do not even think twice about coming to Potter if you need safe place to hide. Or just visit with us during the summer." Harry said in a lighter tone.

"I understand and that you for the invitation. Is that you Hagrid how nice to see you see you again your wand was sixteen inches made of oak rather bendy wasn't it? Shame it was snapped." said Ollivander

"Yes it was. I still have the pieces don't use them." said Hagrid clutching his umbrella.

"Good I would not want you to get into any trouble for doing magic when you shouldn't. Well let get onto our three new students shall we. Who wants to go first?" asked Ollivander.

Harry stepped forward. "Well then let us begin. Which is your wand arm or what is your dominate arm?" asked Ollivander.

"I am ambidextrous sir. But I use my right hand most of the time." said Harry.

"That is good for you but not your enemies." said Ollivander getting a tape measure which started measuring Harry on its own.

With the measuring done they started testing wands. They had just finished third wand when Ollivander said, "I wonder maybe that wand might work for you."

He pulled out a wand and handed it I Harry. When Harry touched the wand it felt weird to him not a few seconds later the wand exploded in his had Harry then said, "I am sorry sir, I don't know what happened. But I will tell you the wand somewhat felt right. I felt like it should be from a bird but, I don't know the felling of it felt to hot. It was almost as if it was on fire."

Ollivander waved off the apology and said, "That is ok. And you are right the core of that wan was from the tail feather of a Phoenix which is a fire bird. And I am happy you did not get that wand because the Phoenix that's tail feather that was in that wand gave one other feather and that wand gave you that scare on your head. Well enough with the melodramatics. Did you say that it should be bird but not of fire?" asked Ollivander.

"Yes I do, but do you have anything that has spark to it. Maybe of thunder?" asked Harry.

"I think I may have one wand. Let me get for you." said Ollivander as he went into the back room. A few minutes later and said, "This wand is made of Reed wood with one Thunderbird tail feather in it; it is Supple with a Decorated Shaft. Try it out." said Ollivander.

When Harry touched the wand it felt right to him. As he touched the wand lightning started crackling and pulsing around the wand.

"Bravo Mr. Potter it looks like you were right about the core being a bird. Now let's try out the young lady and if from what Mr. Potter said is true then you must be Mrs. Potter." said Ollivander.

"Yes I am." said Nix.

"Well then let's then us begin." said Ollivander. It was on the second wand that she got the same felling Harry got but instead of lightning red and gold sparks shoot out of her new wand. "Well congratulations on finding your wand Mrs. Potter. Your wand is made with Hawthorn wood a Chimera Scale in it. It is Rigid with a Bent Shaft; now for our last student and you are?" asked Ollivander.

"I am Harry's cousin Dudley Dursley sir." said Dudley.

"Well Mr. Dursley let's find your wand." said Ollivander. It only took him two try's to find Dudley's wand who then said, "Congratulations Mr. Dursley your wand is made of Holly wood with Ashwinder Ash in it. It is Supple and Knobby."

He then told then that it would cost them that each wand would be five Galleons. With that they left Ollivander's with Hagrid and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and had a bit to eat. While they were eating they talked and got some more information about Hogwarts and the magical world.

As they left to catch the knight bus back to Potter Manor each of the new three new students thought about what house they wanted to be in. When Harry and his group got off the knight bus Cole handed each of them the ticket that Hagrid gave them so that they could get onto the Hogwarts Express on September 1. With everything done they waited for the school year to start.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So Read and Review.


End file.
